


Nil nisi bene

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Первое появление Меркуцио в Вероне
Series: Реквием по Вероне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204
Kudos: 1





	Nil nisi bene

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Nil nisi bene с латинского языка: Ничего, кроме хорошего

— Господин! — слуга поклоном приветствовал входящего герцога. — Наконец-то вы вернулись. Синьора ждала вас несколько часов назад и чрезвычайно обеспокоена вашей задержкой. Дорога была тяжелой?

— Да, поездка оказалась не такой приятной и быстрой, какой ожидалась, Петронио. — Эскал сбросил тяжелый плащ. — Я был вынужден опоздать. Детей уже привезли?

— Да, господин. Младшего сразу забрала в свои покои герцогиня. Она пожелала все узнать о ребенке у его кормилицы, что прибыла вместе с ним. Старший мальчик ожидает вас в ваших покоях. Он отказался от ужина, синьор. Сказал, что не голоден, однако герцогиня не поверила, но заставлять не велела. Мне кажется мальчик не очень рад, что оказался здесь и явно чего-то опасается. 

— В подобных обстоятельствах я бы тоже чувствовал себя неуютно. Прибыть в дом к чужим людям, о которых еще совсем недавно не имел ни малейшего представления, очень трудно для восьмилетнего мальчика. Комнаты для него приготовлены?

— Да, синьор. Герцогиня лично за всем проследила. 

— Сильнее разожгите камины. На улице очень сильно похолодало. Мальчика зовут Меркуцио?

— Да, господин. А его младшего брата — Валентин. 

— Приготовьте ужин. Сообщите моей жене, что я вернулся и хочу обсудить с ней изменения, которые произойдут в нашем доме. А я поговорю с Меркуцио. 

— Хорошо, синьор, — Петронио поклонился и ушел.

Герцог устал. Поездка в Мантую для решения некоторых торговых вопросов утомила его. Эскал не любил, когда что-то нарушало его планы, а задержка в них не входила. Тем более сейчас, когда в его доме появились совершенно неожиданные гости. 

Эскал быстро прошел по коридору и вошел в свой кабинет. Почти сразу он увидел невысокого мальчика с длинными темными волосами, который рассматривал одну из книг, что лежали на столе. 

— Значит, вы и есть Меркуцио? — герцог подошел ближе и вгляделся в лицо ребенка. — Я рад приветствовать вас в моем доме. 

Мальчик тоже посмотрел на герцога очень внимательно. Сначала на его лице было написано лишь любопытство, но через мгновение он улыбнулся так весело, что герцог невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы действительно рады меня видеть, синьор, — Меркуцио поклонился. Для восьми лет он двигался чересчур изящно, но это почему-то показалось Эскалу само собой разумеющимся. — Я всегда чувствую, когда мое присутствие действительно приятно.

— Неужели вы когда-либо могли чувствовать нечто иное?

— Моя родня со стороны моего отца никогда не была рада нам с братом. Мы ничем на них не походили, и это почему-то всех огорчало и возмущало, — мальчик еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться, но в последний момент сумел все же придать себе серьезный вид.

— Я не знаком с вашими родственниками со стороны отца, но я очень хорошо знал вашу мать, поэтому расценивайте это обстоятельство как самый изысканный комплимент. Вы очень похожи на Фиоренцу. И если ваш брат также унаследовал ее красоту и ум, то вам необычайно повезло. 

— Я тоже так решил и уже давно, — Меркуцио вдруг нахмурился. — Когда впервые поссорился с братом моего отца. Он считал, что я слишком дерзок и самолюбив. А через некоторое время для нас было решено найти новое место. И так несколько раз. Надеюсь, нам не придется больше переезжать. — Меркуцио напрягся. — Не иметь собственного дома это очень страшно. Вы ведь не прогоните нас как все остальные? 

— Разумеется нет, Меркуцио, — принц присел на корточки перед мальчиком. — Запомните, вы останетесь здесь навсегда. И никто больше не посмеет смотреть на вас иначе, чем вы того заслуживаете. Никто не посмеет более выражать неудовольствие по поводу вашего присутствия. Вы мой родственник. Вас будут уважать и любить. Отныне вы должны забыть, что происходило с вами и вашим братом раньше. Вы должны гордиться своим происхождением, но не забывать о том, что для всех, включая других ваших родственников, отныне ваше положение недосягаемо. 

— Вас ведь боятся? — Меркуцио по-прежнему был напряжен. — Бианка, кормилица Валентина, говорила, что вас все боятся, потому что вы очень жестокий и властный. Она не хотела ехать сюда, но не смогла оставить нас одних. Это правда, что вы внушаете страх?

— Да, это чувство присутствует у моих подданных. Иногда именно оно только и сдерживает особо рьяных нарушителей порядка в моем городе. Однако для правителя в подобном нет ничего зазорного. Напротив, если страх моего наказания останавливает их от преступлений и междоусобиц, они должны бояться. 

— А я не хочу, чтобы меня боялись, — Меркуцио задумался. — Ведь когда все боятся, тогда не с кем даже поговорить. Вам не бывает одиноко?

— Нет, — герцог покачал головой. — Я не люблю бессмысленного общения. Любой разговор должен иметь определенную тему, которая важна для обоих собеседников. Иначе это глупая трата времени, которого может оказаться недостаточно для других, более важных вещей.

— Я видел синьору Людовику, она мне понравилась. И Валентину тоже, он не прятался от нее. — Меркуцио немного помолчал. Потом проговорил, глядя Эскалу прямо в глаза. — Я не думаю, что вас нужно бояться. И я не буду этого делать. 

— Вы поступите совершенно правильно, Меркуцио. Никогда не следует слушать, кто и что говорит о человеке, пока не узнаете его сами. И я рад, что вы не составляете свое мнение о ком-либо по чужим словам. Вы должны быть гордым и сильным. К тому же страх не единственное, что позволяет управлять людьми. Со временем вы узнаете о многом, что поможет вам жить так, как вы этого заслуживаете. 

— Или так как я этого захочу? — Меркуцио улыбнулся.

— Если вы этого пожелаете. Вы умный мальчик, Меркуцио. Вы скоро сами поймете чего вы хотите на самом деле.

— Вы ведь будете моим другом? — мальчик снова нахмурился. — У меня никогда не было друзей. Мама говорила, что это потому, что всегда очень сложно разыскать человека, который бы думал как я, но что со временем я все равно его найду. 

— Разумеется, я буду вашим другом, Меркуцио. И запомните, лучше вовсе не иметь друзей, чем называть таковыми людей, которые этого не заслуживают.

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите, синьор, но я обязательно подумаю над вашими словами. — Меркуцио снова улыбнулся. — А вы еще не видели моего брата? Валентин очень хороший мальчик. Вы должны стать другом и для него. Я пока еще слишком юн, чтобы защищать его по-настоящему, но вы ведь сможете сделать так, чтобы его больше не обижали?

— Никто не посмеет больше обидеть ни вас, ни вашего брата, Меркуцио. А если кому-то придет подобное в голову, то он сильно об этом пожалеет. А теперь пойдемте, я хочу познакомиться с вашим братом. Надеюсь, потом вы не откажетесь разделить со мной и синьорой Людовикой ужин, хотя слуги мне сказали, что вы не голодны. Однако после долгой дороги следует хорошо поесть.

— Да, синьор, я с удовольствием поем, — Меркуцио взял принца за руку и помог ему подняться. — И я очень рад, что мы теперь живем у вас. И теперь я точно знаю, что и вы тоже.


End file.
